


PlayTest

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Wire Play, first time writing m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Kamski develops programming to replace the Traci Programming and wants to test it out.





	PlayTest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request for Top! Chloe/Kamski. This is the final work for my OTP NSFW Challenge back in October!

"Hey, uh, Chloe, wanna try something new?" Elijah mused, staring at his terminal and typing away. "New programming, that is." He explained offhandedly as Chloe sat down his lunch on the desk.

"You've been working exceptionally hard lately. You should take a break to eat." She reminded him in a pleasant tone. He froze his hands and then swiveled his chair around, grabbing half of the grilled cheese next to him.

"So, the Traci programming has been a purchasable software upgrade for home androids. It's selling for, what, 40 bucks? Not much, anyway. And it's shoddy programming." He took a bite and continued talking around his chewing, "It works in a club environment, but for home use, it's impractical. Specifying preferences is disruptive, really, even if you can store them for later use." He waved his hand dismissively, "But, the whole thing can be much more naturalized. I mean, if you're gonna screw your android, it should be more… intimate, less exchange?" He took another big bite and turned back to his terminal. "So I programmed and AI program with inductive and deductive reasoning, as well as an encyclopedic knowledge of sex and intimacy and an algorithm for storing and allowing for a web of possible interests, which can be narrowed down through application." He pitched to Chloe, obediently standing at his shoulder. "It's a background program, until user-activated. So, an android can collect, store, and collate the information and have it ready for application at any time while using minimal processing power." He sighed, "And I think it _should_ be back-compatible with an Android's stored experience, but it'll take some time to recategorize information once the program is installed." he didn't sound entirely pleased, "Which Is why I want you to test it for me."

"Of course, Elijah, anything you ask." She offered, pleasant obedience coating her smile. Kamski sighed and swung a displeased look on her. She offered a placating smile, "My apologies, Elijah, but it does fulfill me to be of assistance." He appraised her for a long moment.

"We'll start by deleting all of your Traci programming, including established preferences."

\-----

"Elijah, you should come to bed." Chloe peeped from the doorway. The room was illuminated only by the glow of Kamski's terminal amidst the workbenches and disarray. He continued working for a few more minutes before standing. Even so, he hunched over his desk to tidy up whatever project he'd been working on. He rubbed his eyes as he ambled, barefoot, toward the doorway, taking Chloe's extended hand to be led down the hall.

"How do you feel?" He offered as he pushed the bedroom door aside, unzipping his hoodie and heaping it over the top of the dresser.

"Are you asking about the new programming? It appears to be functioning as you said, and there was a minor delay of seven point six three minutes while I collated your personality data to arrange some preliminary conclusions on your preferences, but I was able to continue normal function at that time. I washed the dishes from lunch." Chloe affirmed, toeing off her slippers by the door.

" _Chloe_ …" Kamski rubbed his eyes again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I asked how you _feel_. Did you have a good day, that sort of thing."

"I had a very pleasant day. I do like the spring, and it was beautiful outside today." She stepped close to him, her knees grazing his own. He placed his palms on her narrow waist, closing his eyes as she gently combed her fingers through his hair.

"We'll keep working on it. Maybe see if you can spend some time with other deviants. Do you have any preferences on the new programming over the Traci programming?"

"It feels… more natural. Did you make any specific allowances for deviancy?" The question came out curiously. He appraised her thoughtfully but didn't answer. "With the Traci programming, I was always happy to indulge you, I enjoyed it quite a bit, but with this programming… I _want_ it."

" The programming has created a new, low priority objective that increases in priority in the presence of your partner." He explained, "But it also allows for freedom of choice. _You_ can choose to dismiss it or change your partner."

"Well, Elijah, you're in no danger of that, though I suppose it's satisfying to know I have the choice." Chloe offered a warm smile and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled back he tilted his chin up, capturing her lips as he slid his hands beneath her dress. When he hooked two fingers under the side of her panties, she stopped him. He frowned when she stepped away, leaving his hands to drop to his lap and he watched her carefully. "I took the initiative of ordering something for you and I, Elijah." She explained, moving toward the bureau and opening the top drawer.

“Interesting.” Kamski noted, watching her expectantly. She threw a smile over her shoulder.

“I’d like to surprise you.” She offered, watching as he closed his eyes obediently. He heard her shuffling, the zip of her dress, and feather light footsteps back toward him. When he opened his eyes, he was briefly at a loss for words. The black leather harness strapped around Chloe’s thighs would have been enough, but the dildo protruding from Chloe’s hips had him half hard in his jeans.

“Oh.” He managed in a helpless tone.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off, Elijah.” She soothed, looking devious as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stood quickly, standing close enough to her that his knuckles grazed the strap on as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop along with his boxers. His shirt followed, the fabric in a heap on the floor at their feet.

Chloe pulled him in or a deep kiss as she stepped closer, following Kamski back onto the bed and straddling his thighs. She ground her sex against him, earning a pleased sigh at the contact. His hands roamed the planes of her perfect form, coming to rest over her hips and pull her against him again. The strap on dragged insistently against Kamski’s middle, keeping him completely aware of what Chloe had in store for him. She smiled into the kiss and pushed him away by his shoulders, letting him lay back and look up at her lustfully. She moved away, and he watched her every move, from the sway of her hips as she walked to the way her blonde ponytail danced between her shoulder blades. When she was back at the foot of the bed, she gripped a bottle of lube and placed herself to stand between his knees.

With one of his legs held over her shoulder, she knelt between his thighs, her knees spread around his hips. He hummed in pleasure when she pushed one lubed finger inside of him, letting his eyes fall shut. “I enjoy seeing you like this.” She assured, pulling a rare, genuine smile out of Kamski. Once she added a second finger, he began working himself onto it, hands curling in the sheets.

Kamski’s desire outgrew his patience, and had him begging and using his legs to pull her closer, “Please...” he employed, opening his eyes to plead with her. She didn’t hesitate in the slightest, dragging her fingers out of him slowly before coating the dildo in lube and pushing at his entrance. “Oh, fuck.” He cursed quietly at the pressure, panting through a grin. Once she had pushed the toy fully inside of him, she leaned over him, making him breathless with her dominance. She kissed his neck and trailed downward to this nipple, her teeth grazing and making him gasp and arch up against her. She began rocking her hips against him then, shallow thrusts to get him used to it, but making grander movements as he moaned loud, tossing his head back against the mattress and begging for more.

"God, _yes_ Chloe." He praised between a chorus of pleasure. He was lifting his hips to meet hers, wanton beneath her and wanting to stay just that way. He raised a clumsy hand to her stomach, placing his palm against her as her skin deactivated and the access panel slid open.

Her wiring was less elegant than newer models; uncoated wires tangling around circuitry and aluminum housing frames. She was delicate, and only a skilled hand would be able to do anything other than cause her harm. Kamski didn't even slow down, his fingers running along wires with knowledge of where exactly they led and what codes of programming ran through them. It was Chloe's turn to moan, a breathy noise thrown at the ceiling with her chin tilted up. She slowed riding him at the distraction of the pleasure he was giving her in return, sending wild impulses through her systems that produced phantom errors and had her processors working overtime.

His other hand stroked his cock, long fingers wrapping around the shaft and stroking to push him over faster. He probed at her nervous system, causing small glitches in her hands as her motor function lapsed to accommodate the input. "Elijah!" She gasped with the overload, her LED snapping from blue to red and bypassing yellow completely. He came at that, spilling over his own front as her chassis began to blink red in certain errors, unable to sort out the phantom problems. He panted through his orgasm, clenching around the dildo and calling her name in echo of his own, the aftermath of his climax shuddering through his chest and limbs.

He let both hands fall away, both to free himself from overstimulation and as not to cause Chloe any undue stress. He squirmed away from the barely awake android, cradling her lay down carefully. He laid down next to her, half-dazed and ready for sleep. He maneuvered the toy off of her body and closed her access panel manually before planting a warm kiss on her shoulder. She didn't respond, and likely wouldn't until she finished rebooting, but in the dim of his bedroom, it comforted him, and he took what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! PLease feel free to send prompts here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
